


A Father's Words

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A conversation overheard, and a realization.
Relationships: None





	A Father's Words

**Author's Note:**

> For my own Secondary Character Challenge: "Take any seconary character (Halbarad, Beregond, Hama, the twins, etc.), book or movie-verse, and delve into his mind during a particular scene. What was Halbarad thinking when he handed the banner to Aragorn, or when he realized he would die on Pelennor Fields? What was in Beregond's mind when he realized Denethor's plan for Faramir? How does Hama see Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas at the door of the Golden Hall?"

It wasn't proper for a guard to eavesdrop--but, Beregond reasoned, surely it wasn't eavesdropping if you couldn't help but hear. Lord Denethor's latest upbrading of his younger son cut through even the heavy doors of the hall--and drifted down the hallway to where Beregond and his fellow guards stood.

Beregond winced--it wasn't his place to judge, but surely Lord Faramir didn't deserve this. Beregond would never be so harsh with his own son, whatever Bergil had done. And the more he listened, the more he realized that although he was loyal to Denethor, that didn't mean he had to like the man.

Of all the things he would teach his son, he vowed, the most important would be never, ever to doubt himself... and never, ever doubt his father's great love for him.


End file.
